


【佐鸣】漂亮竹马

by Careerist



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: 鸣人无意间在短视频软件看到了女装的佐助，提问后得到了一次约会。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	【佐鸣】漂亮竹马

**Author's Note:**

> 校园au；  
> 女装攻，全程女装，车也女装；  
> 好久没写文笔飞了；  
> 我流ooc

*

“鸣人？你怎么了，今天一天都魂不守舍的。”牙拍了鸣人一把。  
“嗯？啊？哦，没事啊。”鸣人回过神，发现竟然已经放学了。  
他讷讷地说：“今天过的好快……”  
牙露出鄙视的眼神，旁边的鹿丸咬了一下牙签，说：“是你一天都在走神。”  
“你到底怎么了啊。”牙疑惑地将他从头到脚打量一边，“是遇到什么事了吗？可以找我们商量的！我们有鹿丸嘛，嘿嘿。”  
“白痴。”鹿丸无语，“这家伙看起来明明更像是思春了吧。”  
鸣人一下炸了毛：“我哪有！”  
“行，好，没有，”鹿丸随便地摆摆手，“你高兴就行。”  
鸣人瞪着鹿丸，半天也没说出话来。  
牙笑嘻嘻的：“看来鹿丸这回说的也没错——行吧，那你慢慢思，我们先走了嗷！”  
一直在旁边埋头吃东西的丁次从零食袋上抬起头，瞅瞅鸣人：“你又要去等人啊？”  
“嗯，”鸣人心不在焉地说，“佐助他们学生会最近有点忙的说……我等他回去一起吃饭。”  
“行了行了走吧，”牙很瞧不上鸣人那副样子，拉着丁次要走，“每次扯到佐助相关的事情他都会抛弃我们的，嗨。”

挥别了朋友，鸣人重新陷入自己的苦恼思绪里。  
怎么满脑子都是佐助那家伙——他蹲下身，抓狂地抱住脑袋。  
宇智波佐助，他的竹马，他的邻居，唔——也是他认定的对手和挚友。  
也是他这次失态的罪魁祸首。  
昨天晚上，鸣人写完了作业，掏出手机决定放松一下。他真的没想到，他只是随手点开了一个短视频app，随手一刷，随便一看——  
为什么……为什么入镜的那个漂亮姐姐看着那么像佐助啊！！！  
鸣人足足看了那个视频二十多遍，不停推翻、确认。  
“这绝对是佐助……这脸这表情肯定是佐助……嗯嗯……但是这个是姐姐吧，不会是佐助吧……但是这个脸……这个脸真的很佐助的说！”  
害得他昨天晚睡了好多，今天早上差点迟到……  
鸣人郁闷地撅起嘴巴。  
一双修长的腿停在他面前，腿的主人声音冷冷的，居高临下地问他：“你发什么呆？”  
鸣人下意识地抬起头去，看见那张如玉的面孔正俯视着他。  
“……！”他一下蹦了起来，不满地抱怨：“什么发呆啊，本大爷在等你哎！”  
“哦。”佐助也没追问的意思，长腿一迈，“那走吧。”  
一路上，气氛格外的安静。  
佐助一贯话少，但平时负责挑起话头、活跃气氛的鸣人也闷闷不语，就有点稀奇了。  
佐助不动声色地瞟了他一眼，自家那个金发的笨蛋竹马不知道在想什么，表情纠结得要死。  
要不要问呢……  
还没等他思量完，那边鸣人倒是忍不住了。  
他听见鸣人干咳一声，说：“那个，佐助……我昨天，突然无聊，然后就，刷了一下x音……”  
“嗯。”  
“我看见了一条视频……”鸣人迟疑了一下，突然停下了脚步，盯着佐助的鞋面，大义凛然地发问：“佐助，你穿过女装吗？”  
他心脏跳得飞快，已经做好了被佐助暴打一顿的心理准备。  
应该不是吧……佐助这么冷冷淡淡又高傲的人，怎么可能去穿女装呢？  
他甚至想好了佐助的回答，无论是非常“白痴”还是“怎么可能”都可以，接下来如果佐助不打他的话，他可以请佐助吃拉面当赔罪——  
“穿过。”  
他听见竹马冷酷地碎裂了他的幻想。  
鸣人石化了。  
鸣人一寸一寸地抬起头，声音颤抖：“你……你……穿过？”  
“穿过。”冰雪般的少年颔首，好像不觉得这有什么奇怪，“你很好奇么？”  
好奇吗……  
鸣人脑海里又出现视频中短短的几秒画面。  
依然是黑色的短发，那张冰山脸也没有融化的迹象，但——略施粉黛后，冰冷之中，反而带了一丝丝艳色，宛如雪地里的红梅，艳丽而皎洁，让人只敢远远看着，却移不开眼。  
还有短裙下露出的修长笔直的双腿，洁白如玉一般。  
在视频里，那“女子”抬眸看了一眼镜头，漆黑的眼睛静静地凝视过来，当真是惊鸿一瞥，简直让人看得出神，恨不得能一直看下去。  
——这是全新的、他没有见过的佐助。  
鸣人老老实实地点头：“好奇。”  
不知道的时候还好，一旦看到了这么漂亮的“姑娘”，他那颗心就骚动了起来。他也不知道他在纠结什么，大概是……  
我们作为从小一起长大的兄弟，你穿裙子居然偷偷不告诉我？  
佐助那边当然不知道他复杂的心情，闻言点了点头：“可以。”他想了想，说：“明天是周六，你应该没什么事？”  
鸣人一呆：“……嗯，对。”  
“好。”佐助突然勾唇笑了笑，鸣人傻乎乎地看着他，“准备一下，明天我穿给你看。”  
“……啥？！”  
“去约会啊，白痴。”

事情就这样定下来了。  
在剩下的回去的路上，鸣人魂飞天外，脑海里思绪翻涌，依然顾不上说话。佐助也不挑起话题，但表情分明又带了一点笑意，好像在为什么事开心似的。  
鸣人无意间瞥见他这样的表情，心中惊恐：他不会是为了明天穿女装开心吧！！天哪原来佐助有女装癖——但是他一直没暴露过，掩饰的也太好了——但是，但是这样的话，他岂不是忍得很辛苦？！  
到了家门口和对方道别的时候，佐助就看见鸣人的眼神里，甚至有一丝心疼。  
他在心中嗤了一声，也懒得理会对方那总是不按常理脑回路，只是提醒道：“明天上午十一点，别睡过了。”  
鸣人信誓旦旦地说：“不会的！放心吧！”  
我一定会让你能自由穿女装出门的！

*

鸣人坐在一家奶茶店里。  
他捧着一杯奶茶，另一杯是抹茶拿铁，还没有开封，放在他对面的座位前。  
鸣人心不在焉地喝了一口奶茶，探头探脑地从透明的玻璃墙往外看。

早上佐助去了一趟他家，确认他起来了之后，以一种格外挑剔的姿态盯着他换上衣服，嘴里说“勉强过关”，又发给他一个地址，让鸣人在那个位置等他。  
可能是不想让我看到换装过程吧，鸣人善解人意地想。  
但……果然还是好紧张啊！今天佐助会穿裙子吗？会穿和视频里一样的衣服吗？还会化妆吗？  
话说……他会直接进来，还是让我出去接他一下的说？鸣人伸手按住不自觉开始抖的腿，恨恨地咬了一口珍珠，发泄心中的窘迫。  
那家伙……那家伙怎么还不来的说！！  
奶茶店就在商场一楼，一个相当靠外的位置，坐在玻璃墙边的话，商场门口的广场可以看得清清楚楚。  
就在鸣人差点要按耐不住给佐助打电话催促的时候，他突然看见佐助了。  
不，他没有看清脸。但是——但是——  
皮肤那么白，头发那么黑，身影那么优雅。他走过的地方，没有人不看向他，没有人不避开他。  
鸣人默默地想，佐助永远像一片冰雪漂亮的寒风，仿佛除了鸣人，不会有人觉得哪里不好；只有当鸣人奋力奔向他、拥抱他的时候，那片风才会突然柔软下来，像变成初春一样，让人知道，原来他也有柔和的时候。  
但是——但是——  
鸣人睁大了眼睛，隔着玻璃，看着佐助走向他。  
佐助真好看呀。  
他看着漂亮的竹马，穿着小裙子的竹马，就那样目标明确地、不给旁人任何眼神地，笔直地向他走来，那双黝黑的眼睛只看着他。  
鸣人的心，怦怦地跳了起来。

直到佐助拉开椅子，在鸣人的对面坐下，他才回过神来。  
佐助瞥了他一眼：“你又发什么呆。”  
“嘿嘿。”鸣人什么也没说，悄悄打量佐助今天的打扮。  
依然是上下装，鸣人想了想，这种搭配好像叫做……JK制服？  
宽松的上衣，让平坦的胸部不那么显眼，而短袖短裙中伸出来的修长的手臂和双腿，瘦长而白皙，商店里的顶光打下来，被照到的皮肤白得溢出一小片光晕。  
而那张脸……细长的眉毛几乎没有被修饰，只是脸颊上打了淡淡的腮红，让那张冰山脸看起来柔和不少；嘴唇上也应该涂了一点口红吧……鸣人竭力想了想，居然一时间无法确定。  
佐助摁了两下手机，抬起头来就看见鸣人正盯着他发愣，随口问道：“怎么了？”  
鸣人说：“佐助……你化妆了吗？”  
“做了一点修容，稍微涂了一下口红。”佐助无所谓地回答，“在意这个？”  
鸣人老老实实地点头：“有一点。”  
佐助抬眼，戏谑地一笑：“你想看？”  
“……有一点。”  
“唔。”佐助若有所思，换了个姿势。  
那张桌子的桌面也是玻璃制成，鸣人眼睁睁看着那两条修长白皙的双腿在他眼下若无其事地交叠起来，短裙的裙摆被扯动，隐约露出更多的皮肤。  
他眼前的桌面被敲了敲，佐助唤回他的注意力，似笑非笑地看着他：“还想看什么？”  
鸣人犹豫了半天，硬着头皮说：“佐、佐助……你没有试过穿连衣裙吗？”  
佐助轻轻笑了一声，没有接他的话，岔开话题说：“快到饭点了。去楼上看看吃什么吧。”  
“哎？”鸣人一愣，随即感觉到自己确实腹中空空。他还没吃早饭呢！  
他高兴地应道：“好啊好啊！佐助你有没有什么想吃的啊？”  
佐助看着他絮絮叨叨跟自己说美食愿望的傻乎乎的模样，心中轻轻哼了一声。  
真不愧是吊车尾。

*

因为“想看佐助穿连衣裙”这个愿望，鸣人硬生生被拖着逛了一下午的商场。但凡他有点想抱怨的迹象，佐助就会那样似笑非笑地看过来，什么也不说，直到他把话憋回肚子里。  
不过，累虽然是累了点……但是，带着佐助实在是——实在是——太有面子了！  
十六七岁的少年还没有彻底长开，无论是身高体型还是脸孔，都不那么男性化。当佐助如鸣人所愿穿上连衣裙、从试衣间走出来的时候，鸣人清晰地听到抽气声，一瞬间，整个店铺都仿佛安静了下来。  
哦，他主要听见的是自己的抽气声。  
裙子是佐助自己随手拿的，一条洁白的连衣裙。他自己已经足够白，穿着这样的裙子，只让人觉得眼前这位“少女”简直纯净出尘到了极点，不似人间应有。  
那位少女脚步优雅轻盈，走到金发少年的面前，撒娇一样转了一圈，歪头看着他，好像在问：好看吗？  
人们这才回过神来，心中感慨赞叹不提，一方面惊讶她竟然已经有了男友，另一方面又觉得这真是般配的一对。少年有着活力十足的脸庞，看上去帅气又可爱，一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛一直追随着少女的身影，看得出感情非常好。  
一时间，无论是男是女，看客们心中都发出羡慕的叹息。

佐助在鸣人眼前挥了挥手，说：“回神了。”  
鸣人猛地眨眨眼，有些无措地后退了半步，脸莫名红了起来，嗫嚅道：“我……”  
一丝笑意在佐助眼中闪过，他没有继续逼问下去，转头看了看镜子，嗯了一声：“还可以。”  
他又侧过头看了一眼鸣人，发现他还是一副呆呆的样子，有些不爽地敲了他脑门一下，轻哼一声，转身回了试衣间。  
鸣人揉了揉自己被敲的地方，耳根涨红。  
呜……  
他发出一声微不可察的呜咽，把脸埋进手掌。  
好喜欢……好喜欢佐助。  
佐助好漂亮，比女孩子还漂亮。想亲他……  
想让他当我女朋友。  
可是、可是……那是佐助呀！  
鸣人发现自己的性向有了偏转的嫌疑，急忙给自己洗脑：佐助是男生的说！我们只是朋友啦——而且他也不是什么漂亮女孩子，比我还帅一点点呢……嗯，只比我帅一点点。  
吱呀一声，他正对面的试衣间又打开了。穿着JK制服的佐助走了出来，唔，这身看久了稍微有了一点免疫力了的说。嗯嗯，等我冷静下来就没问题了的说！  
鸣人拍拍胸口，对自己恢复了莫名的信心。  
“走吗？”他问佐助。  
佐助提了提手里的衣服，他已经把连衣裙重新挂回了衣架上：“买完就走。”  
“哦。”鸣人乖乖跟在佐助身后，看见他又挑了两条裙子搭在臂弯，试也不试，施施然往柜台走。  
“你不用……试穿一下吗？”鸣人小声问。  
“不了。”  
也是，鸣人想，佐助穿什么都很好看的。

下午五六点的时候佐助终于放过了他。  
佐助那家伙……不仅自己买了衣服，还给他也挑了几身，说什么“早就看不下去你的衣着品味了”之类的话，偏偏他看上去完全就是专心打扮男朋友的少女形象，鸣人连反驳的台词都憋不出来，就被店员拉着一个个试衣服去了。  
摸着瘪下去的小青蛙，鸣人心中流着宽面条泪。偏偏看着今天的佐助，鸣人连向往常一样对他嚷嚷都做不到了。  
这也太可怕了——！鸣人在心里哀嚎，万一佐助发现了这一点，天天穿着女装和他作对，他岂不是毫无还手之力？  
他兀自发呆，佐助凑到他跟前来，看见他这呆样，伸手在他额头上戳了一下，皱着眉：“笨蛋，该走了！”  
那张过于精致的脸孔突然离得这么近，鸣人一下子脸都憋得通红，简直要脑袋上喷气，慌慌张张地后退两步，欲盖弥彰地喊道：“你、你干嘛离我这么近？”  
“……”佐助若有所思地打量他一遍，摇摇头：“看来是真的傻了。”  
他俩以前打架的时候，比这更近也不是没有，鸣人可没这么反应激烈过。  
“我——”鸣人哽住，气哼哼地说：“逛完了没有啊！该回家了！”

回去的路上依然安静得诡异。鸣人本以为佐助会先自己离开，换回男装之后直接回家，没想到佐助根本没提这事，只是和他结伴往家的方向走去，好像也在想着什么。  
鸣人可不知道他在想什么，鸣人自己就有事情要发愁。  
他又不是傻子，今天至少两次……唔，是两次吧？  
他好像，有点心动了。  
不，不是有点……鸣人苦恼地想，我明明应该觉得很突兀的，为什么……为什么我竟然有些期待的说？  
“期待什么？”  
“期待佐助当我的女朋友……”鸣人条件反射地回答了，猛地回过神，“卧槽！不是！没有！！”  
佐助挑了挑眉，表情微妙：“我已经听见了。”  
“……总之没有，”鸣人倔强地维护自己的清白，“啥都没。”  
“哦。”佐助撇撇嘴，故意道：“可惜。”  
鸣人果然上钩：“可惜什么？”  
“我本来想，如果你想的话……”佐助慢吞吞地说，“交往也不是不可以。”  
“……”鸣人耳根涨得通红，“什、什么交往……！我只是被你的女装迷惑了的说！”  
“你当这是灰姑娘的水晶鞋吗，”佐助嘲道，“人本质还是那个人好不好。”  
“才没有！”鸣人坚决否认，“都怪佐助这样子太漂亮了，我总觉得是个女孩子的说！”  
佐助眯了眯眼睛，好像被这句话激怒了。鸣人赶紧找补：“啊、不是说佐助像女生的意思……”他挠了挠脸，弱弱地说：“肯定是裙子的锅啦……”  
佐助轻哼了一声，看了他一会儿，突然勾唇一笑：“你可以试一下，不就知道答案了吗？”  
什……什么？

*

所以……是怎么进行到这一步的？  
鸣人裹着浴巾，傻乎乎地坐在床上，瞪着一双蚊香眼，试图穿过那层浴室的墙壁，把那个姓宇智波名佐助的混蛋到底在想些什么看清楚。  
‘我怎么就被他拉近了旅馆的说……？而且——’鸣人惊恐地睁大眼，‘我们还没成年啊混蛋！佐助到底是怎么开的房？他为什么这么熟练啊？！’  
“鸣人。”  
在他还在胡思乱想的时候，佐助已经从浴室里走出来了。那一声略带沙哑的清冷嗓音，让鸣人忍不住抬头去看他。  
让鸣人吃惊、又有些觉得理所当然的是，佐助又穿上了那身JK装。本就浅淡的妆容已经完全看不出来，头发上还带着水汽，有几缕贴在佐助的脸上，显得他肤白如玉。  
简直就是原生态的佐助……  
除了裙子。  
“鸣人。”佐助又喊了他一声，带着隐隐约约的笑意，把鸣人的注意力重新拽了回来。  
他轻声地挑衅：“你要是不敢试的话，现在还来得及反悔哦。”  
金发少年的脸庞上还带着一丝不知是紧张还是沐浴后的浅浅红晕，听到这话之后，天蓝色的眼睛一下子睁大了，看起来又气又羞，不过还是气头占了上风。他挥舞了一下拳头，嚷道：“谁怕你啊，混蛋佐助！”  
“那么……”佐助慢悠悠走到他面前，一只手摁在他的肩膀上，低头看着他。气氛瞬间变得暧昧起来，鸣人紧张地咽了一下口水，眼神坚强地与佐助对视，耳根却慢慢变得越来越红。  
佐助笑了一下，忽然弯下腰，给了他一个吻。  
“唔……！”鸣人绷紧了腰板，但这个吻却异常轻柔，柔软的嘴唇和湿润的舌尖都在温柔地安抚着他，他很快就沉沦到这种温柔里，迷迷糊糊地被哄着张开了嘴。  
“嗯……”  
那双蓝色的眼睛慢慢变得迷离了起来，眼睛也快要沉醉地闭上。他用余光瞟了一眼，果断从缠吻中抽出，恶劣地一笑：“鸣人，你硬了。”  
“嗯……？”鸣人茫然地重新睁开眼，嘴唇还在无意识地张着。反应过来佐助说了什么后，鸣人大窘，不自在地往后躲了躲，气恼道：“还不是你……！”  
佐助嗯了一声，握在鸣人肩膀上的手纹丝不动，把他牢牢摁在原地，另一只手伸手去掀鸣人的浴巾。  
“卧槽！”鸣人大惊，伸手就要去和佐助抢，要不是佐助还摁着他，他简直想跳起来就跑，“你你你干什么的说！”  
“帮你啊。”佐助睨了他一眼，微不可察地啧了一声，鉴于两个人的手互相抵抗在半空，他索性直接半蹲下来，用牙齿咬住浴巾的一角，直接扯掉了。  
鸣人傻了。  
‘这也行？！’他欲哭无泪，但很快就被眼前的一幕吸引走了注意力。因为姿势的缘故，佐助离他勃起的阴茎很近，直挺挺竖起来的一根几乎要贴在他的脸上。这样的对比不可谓不冲击，而在鸣人屏住呼吸的下一秒，佐助有点犹豫地，在他的马眼处舔了一口。  
“啊……！”鸣人倒吸一口气，慌里慌张地试图推开佐助，结果手臂一动才发现他们二人的手仍彼此交错着。之前是鸣人为了阻挡佐助，这回却成了佐助阻挡鸣人的帮凶。  
“唔。”佐助舔了舔唇，殷红的嘴唇上粘上了一点黏黏糊糊的东西，变得亮晶晶的。鸣人不太想知道那是什么。  
刚刚的那一舔只是开始，佐助确认了自己内心并无任何不适后，非常干脆地直接将鸣人的阴茎含到了嘴里。  
“喂……”鸣人的声音颤抖起来，他之前对情爱一窍不通，自慰的次数也很少，被这样突如其来的快感袭击，他整个人都有点不太好，“佐助……”  
佐助含混地应了一声，抬眼看向他，无声询问。  
太限制级了，太色了，是在小黄书上都没见过的场景！  
鸣人呜咽了一声，理智几乎就要离家出走：“别……”  
而佐助看着他这副混乱的模样，眼底有了一丝促狭的笑意，仿佛在说：还早的很哦。

鸣人瘫在床上，双目无神地看着天花板，喘了一会儿，才艰难地爬起来，指责道：“佐助为什么会这么熟练啊？！”  
在他缓神的这段时间，佐助已经拎了一把椅子坐在他对面，正等着他看过来似的，见鸣人恢复了状态，故意吐了吐舌头。  
并不是为了卖萌，而是……  
“我靠！你怎么还没吐掉啊！”鸣人这回真的从床上蹦起来了，不顾自己浑身赤裸、腿也有些软，急急忙忙地要给佐助拿纸巾，“你不觉得恶心吗？”  
佐助歪了歪头，没有发表任何意见。等鸣人扯了好几张面巾纸捧到他跟前，他才降贵纡尊地张开嘴，粘稠的白色精液慢吞吞地从口腔里溢出来，再流过鲜红的嘴唇，最后掉落在纸巾里。  
等他吐完了，鸣人才回过神来，吐槽道：“……好恶心。”  
佐助毫不留情地揭穿：“你明明就觉得很色。”  
“……我才没有！”  
“你刚刚都看呆了。”  
“……”鸣人语塞，目光逃避地转开，却意外发现了一件事：“佐助，你也硬了哎。”他的语气有点惊奇，那条还被佐助穿在身上的短裙被支起一块很难忽视的鼓包，有一种微妙的违和感。  
“我又不是阳痿，”佐助没好气道，“我说，吊车尾的，我刚刚帮了你，你是不是也应该帮帮我？”  
好像应该是这样啦，但是……鸣人迟疑了一下，随即坚定拒绝道：“我才不要吃你的小弟弟！”  
佐助额角上的青筋跳了一下，皮笑肉不笑：“行，留着以后。你先到床上去。”  
“……干嘛？”  
“快点。”  
鸣人不情不愿地做回床上，这回佐助也跟着坐到了他身边，一股好闻的香气传了过来。  
‘好香……是洗发水的香味吗？’  
“你转过去，”佐助指挥道，“背对我。”他摆弄了一下鸣人的姿势，抱着他躺在了床上，突然闷笑了一声，问道：“裙子扎到你了吗？”  
“没……没有啊。”  
“那就好。”佐助拍拍他的屁股，“把腿并好。”  
鸣人隐约猜到了接下来的发展，犹犹豫豫地把两条腿搭在一起。接着，他感到一根热乎乎的肉棒插进了他的双腿之中，好巧不巧地狠狠擦过他的会阴。  
“唔……”感觉怪怪的。鸣人咬着嘴唇，老老实实地被佐助抱在怀里。他能感觉到佐助的呼吸喷在他的后颈上，掀起来的裙摆随着佐助的动作而磨蹭着他后背上的皮肤，腿根处的柔嫩皮肤被顶得发烫，太贴近了……会阴、囊袋，还有还未勃起的阴茎，都被佐助的勃起顶弄着，明明没有什么过分的插入，却依然让鸣人难堪到浑身发软，非要咬着嘴唇才能忍住哼声。  
在快要高潮的时候，佐助恶狠狠地一口咬住了鸣人的后颈，毫不客气地把那一块皮肤含在嘴里研磨。鸣人简直要被他搞死了，疼里还有点爽，他感觉自己也快又硬了。  
等佐助平息下来，他嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“这下又要重新洗澡了……”  
“你自己洗吧，”佐助拔吊无情，“我裙子又没脏。”  
是啊，你全射我身上了。鸣人翻了个白眼，考虑到之前他也射了佐助一嘴，此刻只能郁闷地爬起来，准备再冲一遍。  
“你慢慢洗吧，”佐助也从床上站起来，拍了拍裙子，短裙上看不出来什么痕迹。他满意地拎起购物袋，冲着站在浴室门口的鸣人挥了挥手，“我先走了，还要换衣服。”  
“……哦。”渣男！  
“嗯……”好像听到了他的腹诽，佐助看了一眼手里的袋子，想了想，问：“下周还约吗？”  
“……”鸣人好想说不约，但是佐助正看着他，他觉得那双漂亮的眼睛里好像有点期待。  
“……约！”他屈服了。

后续：  
“所以为什么你那么熟练啊？”  
“并没有，只是因为你是处男中的处男罢了。”

**Author's Note:**

> 希望没有雷到大家（。


End file.
